Please forgive me
by LoveOfLemonDrops
Summary: Chris is at Leo's side as he dies. Heavy doses of angst for people who love ChrisLeo moments. (In case you don't know, I'm a chrisleoholic)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Charmed doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah.  
  
Summary: Leo is dying at Chris' side. Big doses of angst ensue.  
  
What you need to know: It's been several weeks since Crimes and Witch Demeanors. Leo has been trying to mend his relationship with Chris. Chris puts on a hard exterior, unforgiving, inside he's starting to forgive and forget. Baby Chris isn't born yet. A darklighter arrow has hit Leo and he's dying, he can't be healed because magic disappeared right after Leo got hit. Ok look people; I dunno myself why Leo's dying, but the whole point is to have some father-son moments so just read. :P Piper, Phoebe and Paige are somehow stuck in another world, like I said before, none of this is making any sense, I just felt like writing an angsty moment between Chris and Leo. Oh, and they know Gideon's evil.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Chris watched in horror as the darklighter arrow went through Leo's chest, right next to his heart. Time seemed to slow down as he could only watch in dread while his father fell on his back as the darklighter shimmered out.  
  
"Leo!" yelled Chris, running to his father's side and taking his hand in his. "Dad, can you hear me?"  
  
Leo looked up into his son's face, knowing he was close to dying. The arrow hit too close to his heart. But he had to reassure his son. "It's ok Chris, just take me up the elders, someone will heal me there."  
  
Chris nodded, touching his dad's shoulder and attempting to orb. After a couple of seconds, noticing nothing happened, he opened his eyes and looked around. "What happened? Why can't I orb?" He shrieked.  
  
"Here, I'll do it." Said Leo, but his powers didn't work either.  
  
"Oh no! No, no, no! This can't be happening, not today, not now!" whined Chris. "No magic!" he exclaimed, trying to telekinetically turn the light switch on and failing. Then he turned to look at his dad in panic. "What are we gonna do? Damn it! I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have let mom, Phoebe and Paige get stuck in that other world! They'd know what to do! Ugh!"  
  
"It's not your fault, Chris! Just... pull the arrow out, it'll slow down the poison." He murmured through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why me? Ok, fine, I'll do it, but I'm not watching. This is scary." He exclaimed.  
  
"You've got nothing to complain about, I'm the one who's going to feel the pain. Thank god that darklighter didn't get you."  
  
"You're dying and that's all you've got to say?" said Chris, trying to distract his dad and preparing to pull the arrow out. It happened very fast, with some very loud screaming on Leo's part which ensued in even louder screaming from Chris. He threw the arrow away in disgust and leaned in to take a closer look at the wound.  
  
"This is NOT good. It hit you too close to the heart..." Chris started, panicking. Until now, this has been a regular occurrence, in his future Paige, Wyatt, his dad and himself had taken several darklighter attacks and been hit more than once. But before now there was always someone around to heal them, and Wyatt could heal himself. Right now the charmed ones were stuck in some parallel dimension, and he couldn't orb and by the looks of it magic was somehow unusable.  
  
Leo noted the understanding in his son's eyes and tried to think of something to say to reassure him. But inside he was calmly accepting that maybe this was his fate, as he felt the poison going through his veins.  
  
"Listen, Chris, there's nothing you can do. I might die before anyone who can help gets here –"  
  
"No, you're not dying dad!"  
  
"Chris- "  
  
"Did you not hear what I said? You're NOT dying!" yelled Chris.  
  
They were both silent for a couple of seconds before Leo blurted: "Do you forgive me? I need to know that you forgive me before I move on..."  
  
Chris looked at his dad; fear seizing him and filling every particle of his brain. "Whatever, you're not dying! I'm not letting you die!" He picked Leo up with unnatural force and tried moving towards the door of the manor "I'm bringing you to the hospital!"  
  
"Chris, you're not making any sense, they can't help me! Put me down, Chris!" Leo said, tears filling his eyes. He didn't want to leave his son without getting to know him.  
  
Chris' entire body was shaking by now, and he could no longer support his father's weight as he put him down. He looked into his dad's eyes. Now, facing the fear of losing his father and never getting to know him, he realized how much he had come to love this man during the past months, ever since he came back from the future.  
  
Leo shut his eyes tightly against the pain, both emotional and physical, two tears escaping his eyes. He held his son's hand. "I love you Chris, I want you to remember that, no matter what, ok?"  
  
"No! Dad... Please, hold on! I'll go get help." He cried, trying to get up, but he swayed and fell back onto his knees.  
  
Leo looked at his son, sensing that he didn't have much time left. "Chris, he whispered, I'm proud of you. Sorry I won't be around for you- your baby self. At least I won't be a jerk then, huh?" he said, smiling.  
  
Chris let out a shaky laugh and tried to hold back tears, surrendering to the fact that there was nothing he could do now but wait. "Oh, you weren't a jerk all the time, you know... sometimes you were great... especially after every time that mom yelled at you..."  
  
Leo laughed. Then his smile disappeared as a few more tears made their way down his face. "Do you forgive me?"  
  
Chris looked away, taking deep breaths to keep the tears from falling. "Y-yeah... yeah, o-of course I forgive you... dad." He stuttered, then added: "I swore to myself once that I'd never say those words."  
  
Leo bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry... even though I didn't do any of it yet, I'm sorry for what I've put you through. And I promise I'll watch over you. Take care of Wyatt and your mom, will you? You're the best son a dad could as for."  
  
Chris let a couple of tears fall and took his father into a tight embrace, and Leo, astonished, returned the hug thankfully.  
  
"I love you" he heard it as a whisper coming from Chris, not knowing whether he imagined it or whether his son had really said it. Then he started feeling dizzy.  
  
Chris was sobbing uncontrollably into his dad's shoulder now. And they both lay weeping, as Leo's eyes glazed over and his breathing came to a stop. And Chris, feeling the weight of everything he'd ever gone through in his life taking its toll on him, sat there and bawled for what seemed like hours, till the sisters managed to return from the other dimension and found him there, running into his mother's arms as they appeared.  
  
THE END. *Sniff* Sad, isn't it? I was seeing it in my head while I was writing it; I hope it's sad enough. I'm just so in love with Chris and I'm really into his relationship with Leo and can only hope the show will dedicate their bonding the required amount of time. And do me a favor ya'll, go on Amazon.com and vote for the Charmed DVD. Thanks for reading my fic and please REVIEW! :D Thanks! 


	2. Author' Note

Author's note  
  
Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews. I just wanted to let you guys know that I wrote this as a one chapter thing, just the dying scene, you know, just for the angst. I just keep on having this image of Leo and Chris hugging and crying, and I wanted to put it into words and I thought to myself- what would be sad enough to cause that? And it was either Piper or Wyatt's death, or a scene of Chris or Leo dying. I chose Leo, for no reason really... I've been looking for a good Chris/Leo fic for awhile, not a one- shot, but they're all out of character and overemotional- you know, like when you stuff the story with so much crying that you don't feel sad anymore when it happens? Anyway, I'll stop babbling now. Just wanted to let you guys know that I didn't kill Leo 'cause I don't like him, as a matter of fact I adore the puppy-faced pacifist, it's just that like I said, I wanted angst, and lots of it. I too hope and pray that Leo will stay on Charmed till the very end!  
  
Well, thanks for reading! Love you all! 


End file.
